


Relax

by aeon_of_ice



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_of_ice/pseuds/aeon_of_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Dworin gift fic for LadyNorthstar on tumblr. One-shot fluff smut here, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladynorthstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladynorthstar), [LadyNorthstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyNorthstar).



The responsibility of watching over Fili and Kili had begun to take its toll on Thorin more than he had expected. He had thought he could handle it, that the boys would be able to take care of themselves... He was only half right. He had found himself calling back for them, looking around in the middle of fights for them, and panicking over them every time an enemy appeared. His brain was a mess, and as usual when he was stressed, he found himself creeping over to Dwalin's bedroll after everyone had gone to sleep. Dwalin just instinctively held open the blanket for Thorin to crawl in. The dwarf curled up against the other, Dwalin's arm going over him to hold him close.

"You know... Eventually you'll have to deal with things on your own." Dwalin whispered with a laugh.

Thorin shook his head, "Don't you say that. You said you'd always be here, so don't pretend you won't be."

With a smirk, Dwalin kissed Thorin's forehead, "You're lucky I love you so much." Thorin gave him a playful scowl, and Dwalin softened his gaze to him. "It's the lads again isn't it?"

Thorin nodded, lightly grabbing the furs on Dwalin's shoulders. "I thought I wouldn't worry about them... But the worry is consuming me."

"It's because you're a good uncle," Dwalin reassured him. "It would be horrible of you if you didn't care. You just have to give yourself chances to relax." Playfully his hand slid down between them and over Thorin's inner thigh.

He laughed, grabbing Dwalin's wrist. "Everyone is asleep," he chastised, "This isn't like when we run off in the woods together."

"Aye, that's what makes it so fun!" Dwalin smirked, leaning to give Thorin a soft kiss, "It will take your mind from your troubles."

With a sigh, Thorin kissed Dwalin in reply, giving a slight nod. He felt the rustling of his clothes and suddenly Dwalin yanked his trousers off his hips. He tried not to laugh at the eagerness his partner displayed. It had been some days before they had achieved any manner of privacy, and with all current stresses, Thorin found himself lacking in mood. But snuggled up to Dwalin on this cold night, and the other dwarf wanting him to much, did begin to take Thorin's mind off things. When he felt the large hand around his cock, he couldn't help the light gasp that sprung from his lips. 

Dwalin gave a soft "Shhh..." and smiled, motioning for Thorin to cover his mouth. "I know how you get, better take precaution." 

Thorin nodded and covered his mouth tightly, grateful for it when he moaned softly as Dwalin began to stroke him. It felt so good, as always, and he tried to clear his mind and think only of the dwarf before him. His free hand gripped tighter at the fur, feeling himself growing harder as Dwalin stroked. He choked out a muffled moan, bucking himself into Dwalin's grip. 

Dwalin smiled, kissing over Thorin's hand, "Look at me, don't think about anything else." He knew if he allowed Thorin to fully relax and shut his eyes, at this point, he would only see the events of their trip; goblins, stone giants, elves, and more. He kept his lover's attention to him in this moment, concentrating on only the feeling. He quickened his strokes, twisted his hand, and ran his thumb across the tip; all the things he knew drove Thorin wild. He wish he could've given time to the delicacies, and spent his time to truly pleasure the other. However, Thorin was quite loud, and Dwalin needed him to be able to rest. This had to be fast, so the larger dwarf made a mental note to make up the lack of romance to Thorin later when they could sneak off from the Company.

Thorin bucked and moaned against him, keeping his focus on Dwalin and he pleasure that pulsated through his body. The heat built up within him quickly and he buried his face into the crook of Dwalin's neck, trying even harder to muffle his desperate moans. When he felt the other's grip tighten, he gasped, bucking his hips sharply. 

Dwalin grinned, "Shh, love. Can't be waking the other's up now." He went a little faster, and moved Thorin's hands away to capture his lips into a kiss, stealing every moan from his lips. Finally the future king began to tense, and Dwalin wrapped his hand tightly around the tip, kissed Thorin harder as he came. He continued to kiss his lover, letting him ride down the bliss he was feeling, and finally when he relaxed, Dwalin broke the kiss with a smile. "Going to sleep well now?"

"Indeed," Thorin replied through labored breaths. "Can I stay here?"

With a gentle smile, Dwalin nodded, "Of course." He righted Thorin's clothing, kissing his forehead gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dwalin," Thorin whispered, holding closely to the other.

And across the encampment, a little Hobbit lay there with wide eyes, and conflicted feelings about what he just has secretly witnessed.


End file.
